inspir20fandomcom-20200214-history
Planote
Coils are cross-dimensional, electromagnetic devices originally developed by Shidou Yurizaki that extract energy from the W Dimension to provide an unlimited source of energy. Sixty towers were built around the world to harness the energy, allowing a steady supply of electricity anywhere. There are multiple types of coils. Standard legal coils that glow blue, illegal coils that glow red and typically have an X on the surface, numbered prototype coils nicknamed "Numbers" that glow green and are immensely more powerful, and "Double Coils", which are unknown in power and ability which also glow green. Only two of the Double Coils have been seen thus far: the first being the one that Shidou Yurizaki used upon his death to destroy and short out all coils within a certain radius, with the coil being subsequently destroyed along with its creator in the wake of its explosion. The second was given to Mira by Shidou Yurizaki's spirit on Easter Island after her standard coil became red. There is also "Genesis", a unique coil that has unimaginable popower with the ability to "make something from nothing". It is a golden sphere in shape.Easter Island is an island completely devoid of energy from Dimension W ever since the Coil War. A void exists around it, rendering coils useless within it.Dimension Administrative Bureau, or "DAB", is New Tesla Energy's company sweeper division. DAB's work consists mainly of managing and investigating cases where Dimension W encroaches upon Earth's environment and influences it through coils. Their duties also include investigating coil related incidents, illegal coils, and fixing disorders in the Dimension. Within it, there exists another division of elites who are dubbed the "Qi" and are tasked with more challenging duties. In the year 2036, a fourth dimensional axis called Dimension W is proven to exist. Cross-dimensional electromagnetic induction devices, known as Coils, were developed to draw out the inexhaustible supply of energy that exists in Dimension W. New Tesla Energy and governments built sixty giant towers around the world in the pattern of a truncated icosahedron to stabilize the energy from Dimension W and supply power to the entire world. This "world system" is nearing its tenth year of operation as the story begins in 2072, and Coils of various sizes provide remote electrical power to everything from cellphones to vehicles and robots. However, dangerous unregistered Coils that do not send information back to New Tesla are being used for illegal purposes, and bounty hunters known as "Collectors" are tasked with confiscating the illegal Coils. Among the collectors is Kyouma Mabuchi, a Coil-hating loner who one day stumbles upon Mira Yurizaki, the gynoid "daughter" of New Tesla's ailing intellectual founder. When her father disappears while activating an experimental double-ringed Coil, Mira decides to join a reluctant Kyouma and follow the illegal Coils, in the process discovering shady business involving New Tesla. Charactersedit Main Charactersedit ; Kyouma Mabuchi (マブチ・キョーマ Mabuchi Kyōma?) : Voiced by: Daisuke Ono2 (Japanese); Christopher R. Sabat3 (English) : A Collector who has largely sworn off all Coil-related technology and has a hobby of restoring old gasoline-powered cars in a junkyard. In the past, to get an experimental prosthetic body for his terminally-ill fiancee, Miyabi, Kyouma joined special-ops unit Grendel and took part in a war over competing ideologies within New Tesla Energy. The war was won with the destruction of Easter Island, though Kyouma lost his memories regarding the battle and lost Miyabi in surgery at the same time. To earn a living and to help prevent dangerous Coil malfunctions, Kyouma became an independent contractor who hunts down illegal Coils and those who use them. His preferred weapons are large throwing spikes. In the series he is most often shown driving a white Toyota 2000GT. ; Mira Yurizaki (百合崎 ミラ Yurizaki Mira?) : Voiced by: Reina Ueda2 (Japanese); Jād Saxton3 (English) : A highly advanced robot who exhibits human mannerisms and insists that she is a normal girl despite her robotic headgear, metallic tail, and other inhuman physical attributes. Her body was originally designed as a prosthetic for Miyabi Azumaya and bears her physical proportions. After hearing news of her "father's" death, Mira decides to help Kyouma collect illegal Coils. She can override computer systems, use her tail to directly interface with Coils, and can detect dimensional distortions. When Koorogi repairs Mira after a stack of cars falls on her, he adds skin-folds to conceal her Coil.